


A Week Without an Orgasm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Figging, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, No Safeword, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Piss Play, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Louis, Subspace, Undernegotiated Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, larry stylinson - Freeform, light humiliation, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They have an entire week at home with no obligations, a fully stocked kitchen, and a couple of raging libidos.Morning, Day 1: Louis begs to be controlled, but he can't seem to follow the rules. Harry forces him to choose his own punishment -- a FULL WEEK of orgasm denial.Disclaimer: Not meant to be an accurate portrayal of BDSM, M/M intercourse, or safe sex.  I'm a straight chick who's only ever had vanilla sex with one man (my husband) in my entire life, so I don't know what the hell I'm talking about (and, yet, I have no regrets in that regard!).  This is also not meant to imply that Larry Stylinson is real...as much as I seriously love to wish that it was.





	1. Morning, Day 1

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we were talking about this maybe being a no-clothes kind of week where we have lots of sex and don't leave the house...like...at all?"

"Uh...yeah!" Harry smirks in that slow, unbelievably sexy way of his. Louis has to swallow.

"Let's um...can we do that? And can we...well...you remember that conversation we had during the summer about trying out some new kinks? How there were some things I wanted you to do to me, and, well, you seemed really, really interested?" Harry's pupils dilate and his blood begins flowing south. His voice is quiet and the pitch gets low. So very low.

"Yeah, I definitely remember that."

"Can we do that? All week? Can you just...like...use me? Make me forget my own name? Repeatedly? And...like...control me? The way that you already do sometimes when you just take over in bed (SO hot, by the way), but...all week?"

Harry takes a deep, shuddering breath. "For a whole week? Can we even do that?"

"I mean, we'll need to take some breaks, for sure. But, just...can you give me rules and boss me around? Here, I wrote a list of suggestions, but, like, I definitely want you to be creative."

Harry glanced at some of the items on the list. It was mostly stuff he knew Louis had been interested in trying -- he had too, in fact -- but he had never considered doing this for more than a few hours at a time. However, as he looked at some of the suggested rules, punishments, and rewards, he realized this was an opportunity he couldn't say no to. I mean, Louis had suggested that Harry require him to make cum his first and last meal every day. Exhibitionism? Sharing his ass with their friends? Yeah...Niall and Liam would definitely be up for that. Josh and Sandy might be convinced to join in, too. Harry began to slip into his dominant role, taking an assertive posture and asking in a firm tone, "How much have you prepped for this? Enema? How clean are you? You mentioned body hair on here. Have you done anything with that, yet?"

Louis' pupils are dilated now, and his breaths are becoming shallow. "Nothing, yet."

Harry pauses for a moment, sets down the paper, then walks toward Louis, kissing him deeply and tenderly. "I'll give you one hour. When that hour is up, I want you naked, thoroughly clean, hairless except for your head, spread-eagle on your back on the bed, dick hard without touching it because you're thinking about all of the things I might come do to you at any moment." Louis wobbles like he might fall over and leans into Harry, pressing his face into Harry's neck and groaning. "Louis, this is your last chance to back out. Otherwise, from this moment until the end of the week, you will only call me Daddy. I will pamper you and love you, but I will also drive you completely mad, control your every move, and maybe even hurt you a little. All of the things you wrote on that list? That's not even the extent of what I have planned for you, baby."

Louis nods his head furiously and begs, "Yes! Please, Daddy! Yes!"

Harry beams, quickly spins Louis around so he's disoriented by facing in the direction of the bathroom, swats his baby's ass hard, bites his earlobe and whispers, "One hour."

******

While Louis was showering, Harry stocked the bedroom with lube, snacks, and water, then set up a hidden webcam. He turned it on and pulled up the footage on his laptop in the kitchen.  He prepped a few items for quick meals later in the week while he watched the time and checked the livestream to make sure Louis was obeying him.

After about fifty minutes, he was treated to a breathtaking sight: naked, hairless Louis climbing into the bed, laying on his back, and looking around for Harry. His dick is soft, but Harry thinks ten minutes should be plenty of time for him to think sexy thoughts that could take care of that. He turns around to quickly clean up the kitchen, but when he looked at the screen again he was met with an unexpected sight -- Louis was stroking his cock to get it hard instead of doing as he had been told.

Harry slammed the computer closed and loudly marched up the stairs. He opened the door to see Louis's hands at the head of the bed, away from his hard cock. Harry decides to give him a chance to come clean and apologize, so maybe he doesn't have to punish Louis right away. He talks in a sweet voice, putting Louis at ease at first. "Heeeeey baby, you look so good for me." Louis preens. "Did you get hard without touching yourself, like I asked?"

Louis looks him dead in the eye and nods. "Yeah, Daddy. I was good."

Harry walks briskly from the room, leaving Louis in confusion. He returns with the laptop open to the image of Louis laying on the bed. Louis realizes instantly that Harry had seen him. He gulps, squeezes his eyes shut, and begs for mercy. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm so sorry. I tried, but I couldn't get as hard as I knew you wanted me to. I wanted to look really good for you so it would be sticking up the way you like. Please forgive me."

"Oh, I forgive you, but you still need to be punished. This is literally the first task I have given you, and you've already broken a rule? You need to know what happens when you break the rules, baby."

"What's my punishment?"

Harry climbs onto the bed and grabs hold of Louis dick, squeezing tightly until he whimpers. Without lube, Harry begins dragging his hand up and down Louis' dick, pulling and dragging over the skin uncomfortably. "You're going to come from this, but only when I say." Louis just closes his eyes and nods. He will try to be good. After several minutes, he's hurting, but he is no less turned on. It's not just the pressure on his cock, but the idea of Harry taking charge of him like this that has him so aroused. He whimpers, but tries to do it quietly. "You can make noise, baby, that's okay. If you need to beg me to stop or beg to come, you can, but I don't have to listen to you, okay?"

Louis groans at how much that turns him on. The pain is beginning to give way to pleasure, and Louis thinks he'll be able to come fairly soon if Harry tells him to. A few minutes later..."Please, Daddy, can I come? I'm ready?" Louis breathes.

Harry does not slow his pace or relax his grip. "No. Wait."

Louis thinks he can do that, but a few minutes later he still hasn't been told to come. "Please, Daddy, it hurts, and I can't hold it back much longer. Please, can I come?"

"No." Louis grips Harry's arm tightly, not necessarily to slow his hand down, but because he needs to feel connected to Harry somehow.

Harry, who is always naked, is now fully dressed and making Louis beg to come after only about 15 minutes of their game. Louis has never been more turned on. The only problem is that his cock is killing him and he really, really, needs to come. "I can't. I can't hold it."

"You can." Without thinking, he reaches for Harry's hand and tries to remove it from his dick. Harry just stops moving and stares at Louis until Louis realizes his mistake, lets, go, and tries to hide his face in his pillow. Harry returns to his stroking, squeezing even harder than he had been previously. It hurt, but oh, it was glorious!

"Daddy! Daddy I'm coming! Daddy!" Louis tried to fight it, he really, really did. So, even as he began to feel his body twitch, he did not feel a sense of release. Plus, at the exact moment that he began to come, Harry completely let go of his dick and slapped his inner thigh...hard!

Every muscle in Louis' body tensed as he cried out and curled into a ball. He desperately tried grabbing his dick to get that pleasurable release from his orgasm, but every nerve in his body was on fire and it literally hurt to stroke himself. The milky fluid leaked out of his tip in a slow stream, but there was no satisfaction. If anything, he felt even MORE frustrated than he had before coming. Louis gasped and let out a sob as tears began to run down his face.

Harry curled up behind Louis, wrapping him up in his arms and doting on him with kisses all over his cheek, neck, and shoulders. "Ssh, baby, it's okay. I've got you. Just take some deep breaths, you're okay." Louis was hiccuping and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry took one of his hands and began stroking Louis' hair, the thumb of his other hand massaging Louis' lower back. Harry began to whisper, "Baby, you were so good. You tried so hard for Daddy, I know you did. You are so beautiful, Louis. I love you so much. You did such a good job, baby."

Louis begins to calm down, and Harry grabs him a bottle of water from the nightstand. He tips Louis' head up a bit and holds the bottle up to his mouth. "Here, take a few sips of water. It should help make you feel better." Louis drinks. As Harry replaces the cap, he lays down on his back and Louis turns over to curl into his side with Harry's left arm wrapped around his back. Harry pulls the covers up to keep Louis warm, and gives him a few moments to quietly breathe and relax. He runs the fingers of his right hand through Louis' hair and across his face and neck, gently calling his baby back to him. Harry hears Louis sigh deeply and contentedly. "How do you feel, Louis?"

"Mmmmm...better." Louis sounds very, very sleepy.

"Better than when? Better than you did a few minutes ago when I gave you a ruined orgasm?"

Louis bends his head back so he can look up at Harry with shame stamped across his features, then he buries his face into Harry's chest. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I broke another rule! I'm so sorry! Please don't punish me again."

Harry chuckles. "Louis, babe, forcing you to have that orgasm when you were trying to hold it back, then ruining it for you? That _was_ your punishment. Sweetheart, it's okay. I knew you weren't going to be able to follow that rule."

Louis gets confused for a second, because his brain is working a little bit slowly. "You mean you gave me a challenge you knew I couldn't follow?"

Harry stops stroking Louis' hair and turns their faces so they can make eye contact, looking concerned. "Yeah, I guess I did. Is that okay? I'm sorry babe, I wasn't really even thinking. I really I shouldn't have done that if it wasn't something you've already told me you're okay with. I just saw 'forced/ruined orgasms' on your punishment list and I was excited to try it."

Louis nods. "Yeah, that's definitely okay. Thanks for checking, though. In fact, I think sometimes I actually really want you to give me rules you know I can't possibly follow, then, like...punish me for that."

"Is that why you were touching yourself earlier? You were hoping I would somehow know and punish you for it?"

"Kinda? I'm not really sure. I think, like, yeah...maybe I was hoping you would somehow just...know. If you knew -- BRILLIANT move with the webcam, by the way! Heh! I did _not_  see that coming! -- like, if you somehow knew I was breaking the rules then I could really feel like you were truly in control of me. Which is, I think, like, what I really, really need right now. Like, right now I feel better than I've felt for a long time. I'm not even really floaty or groggy anymore, but I just feel like, I don't know, better?" Louis beamed at him.

Harry was immediately filled with warmth from head to toe and leaned in to fervently kiss Louis. He pulled back to stare into Louis' eyes. "Wow, do I love you."

They kissed again, and Louis began unbuttoning the front of Harry's shirt. Harry grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Hey, do you still want me to, you know, be in charge of you for the whole week? If you're already feeling better, are you positive that's something you need?"

Louis looked up at Harry and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I want to try. Just, like, check in with me every once in a while, yeah? Hit the pause button from time-to-time to just, like, see how I'm doing as 'Louis' your boyfriend and not just your 'baby.' Does that make sense? I think it could be really, really fun though. For both of us."

Harry grins, kissing Louis again. Louis resumes the unbuttoning, but Harry bites his bottom lip sharply and smacks his hand. "Baby, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you. First, you can't wait for me before you start touching yourself. Next, you can't wait for my command to come. And, now? Now you're trying to undress me without me telling you to. In fact, you haven't even asked. What do you think I should do? Because clearly you need to learn your lesson somehow."

Louis groans, eagerly slipping back into character. "I'm sorry Daddy, I can try harder. I promise."

"You didn't answer my question, sweetheart." He grabs a handful of Louis' hair and pulls it taught. Louis' eyes flutter closed and his mouth hangs open.  " _What_ should I  _do_ with you that might help you learn a little obedience, huh?"

Louis says the first thing that comes to his mind.  "Don't let me orgasm."

Harry begins kissing his way down Louis' chest, mumbling into his skin, "Hmmm...well, I just gave you a ruined orgasm and you  _still_ can't behave.  I'm not so sure denying you an orgasm this round is really going to do the trick here."

"All week.  Don't let me orgasm all week.  Oh...ummm...shit."  Louis had  _not_ thought that through before saying it.  And now Harry looks positively feral.  "No, shit, no.  Don't do that.  That is a totally inappropriate punishment that in no way fits the crime.  Fuck.  Why did I say that."

"Baby, your language is just as filthy as your mind.  We'll need to work on that."  Harry reaches between Louis' legs, abruptly shoves a finger inside ( _When_ had he put lube on his hand?!) and begins roughly pressing on Louis' prostate.  Louis lets out an unsexy, involuntary grunt and arches his back up off the bed, trying to escape the sudden stimulation.

"Oh, baby.  We're going to have so much fun this week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wore a vibrator while I was writing this.


	2. Evening, Day 1

(Still morning)

Harry fingered Louis with one finger long enough for him to become semi-erect before stopping suddenly and handing Louis a cock ring and small butt plug.  "Baby, I want to watch you put these on.  Do you think you can do that?  I'll stretch you out a bit more while you put on the cock ring, then I'll let you put in the butt plug."

Louis was simultaneously nervous and excited.  This could be painful, but it could also take him to a whole new level of arousal beyond what he'd experienced before.  They had never used either of these devices, let alone using them together.  He picked up the devices and stared at them.

"Babe, I need you to talk to me.  We've never done anything like this before.  Do you think this is something you can do?  Remember, you won't be allowed to cum."

Louis nodded and whispered "Yeah...", a bit breathless.

"Okay, well, your cock is already pretty close to being too hard to put that thing on, so take a few deep breaths and then we'll get back to business.  Set those down for a second and look at me."  Harry leaned his body over Louis' and put his hand against Louis' cheek.  "If at any point in time you think this is too much and you need to take a break, just say yellow, okay?  If you need to stop completely, say red.  I want you to feel safe, even when you are being punished or I am hurting you a little.  I also want you to feel like you can beg a little and fight back, knowing that I won't stop.  That I really am completely taking charge of your body this week."

"But, if I have safe words, doesn't that make you _n_ _ot_ completely in charge?"

Harry's breath hitched.  "I want you to feel safe, baby."

 "You make me feel safe.  Always.  I know that you won't seriously hurt me because you love me.  I also want to completely lose control, and I don't think I can do that if I know there is a way for me to take it back.  Please..."

 "So, if you say red or yellow...?"

 "Ignore it."

 Harry leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Louis deeply.  "You are a treasure and the absolute love of my life."

 "I love you too, Daddy."

 "Put the cock ring on.  I need to make love to you.  Tell me if you feel like you're close to coming, okay?"

 Louis very much liked the sound of that and immediately began fumbling with the cock ring.  "Yes, Daddy.  Please hurry.  I need to feel you inside me."

Harry knelt between Louis' legs while Louis slipped the ring over his cock and balls.  Harry quickly plunged two still-slick fingers inside Louis and began stretching him a bit more.

 "No, please.  Just go inside.  Go slow and I'll be fine."

 Harry nodded, lubed up his dick with his other hand while keeping his fingers inside Louis.  He wanted the maximum possible amount of contact with his baby.  When he had finished preparing himself he slid inside Louis as slowly as he could,  maintaining eye contact to make sure he wasn't hurting his boyfriend.  Louis just smiled and stared back lovingly as he stroked his hands up and down Harry's chest.

 As soon as Harry was all the way in, he leaned forward so that their chests touched and Louis slid his hands around Harry's back, holding on tightly.  Harry leaned in for a deep kiss and began thrusting slowly and shallowly, trying not to come too soon.

 As Louis brought one of his hands down to Louis' ass, Harry reached back to grab it, bringing Louis' hand to rest on the bed next to his head.  Harry shifted mos of his weight to rest on his other arm and intertwined his fingers with Louis'.  Louis smiled and leaned up for another kiss, moaning into Harry's mouth.

 Harry knew this level of intimacy meant he was not going to last long.  He decided that was fine, since Louis wouldn't be getting off, anyway.  There was no reason to put off his own pleasure for the moment, so he began thrusting harder, deeper, and faster, letting his primitive mind take over completely.

 The two of them were both completely caught up in the sensations they were experiencing.  For Harry, there was nothing but the feeling of his baby underneath him, tenderly caressing him and surrendering to him completely.  

 For Louis, knowing that his own orgasm would not be coming allowed him to focus his attention on the amount of love he could see and feel emanating off of Harry.  He let his eyes drift closed as he felt Harry holding his hand and cradling his head with the other hand.  He tried to tighten and  relax his ass in time with Harry's movements, increasing his boyfriend's pleasure.  Louis ran his free hand through Harry's curls, and with his mouth he alternated between kisses and whispers of "I love you, Daddy.  I want to make you feel good."

 Harry came in what felt like no time at all.  Louis wasn't even close to orgasm, and he was immensely grateful for that.  His dick was still quite hard, but he figured that was better than being right on the edge and not being able to do a damned thing about it.  

 Harry let his body go limp on top of Louis and buried his face into Louis' neck.  "Daddy, please don't fall asleep on me.  If you do, I'm going to die of hyperthermia.  I don't think you want your baby to die of hyperthermia, do you?"

 Harry groaned into Louis' neck.  "Isn't that when you freeze to death?"

 "Nope.  That's hypothermia.  Hypo is the prefix for too little, and hyper is the prefix that means too much.  I think they're Greek or something.  There are lots of other words that have those prefixes, particularly medical disorders.  There's..."  He started listing things.  A LOT of things.  Harry decided to just ignore him and try to fall asleep with his dick still in his baby's ass.

 Just as he was almost unconscious, Harry heard Louis' voice increase in pitch and volume. "Daddy, you're getting to soft and it's leaking.  Please plug me.  I need to keep your cum inside me!  Please!"  Louis sounded desperate, and Harry responded by immediately jumping into action.  

 Harry sat up and hoisted Louis' legs straight up into the air, eliciting and undignified squawk from Louis.  He grabbed the butt plug and shoved it in quickly and unceremoniously, earning another squeal of protest from Louis.  Harry then dropped Louis' legs so that his ass fell straight back onto the bed and the plug was roughly jostled inside him, causing Louis' back to arch and his eyes to roll back into his skull.

 Louis love being handled roughly, but he was shocked when he felt Harry's hand clamp down over his mouth.  "Baby, two things.  First, please shut up.  Second, where in the world did that desperate begging come from?  You need to keep my cum inside you?  We have never done that before, and I don't remember seeing it on your list.  Don't get me wrong, I love it, but...ummm...huh?"

 Louis himself had no idea where that had come from.  He just knew he had felt liquid starting to drain out of his ass, and in that moment he had needed nothing more than for it to stay inside him.  He looked sheepishly up and Harry, whose hand was still clamped over his mouth, and shrugged.  When Harry finally removed his hand, Louis just grinned and giggled like a 4-year-old girl.

 "Baby, are you hungry or thirsty at all?"

 "No, Daddy."

 "Okay, so, let's just lay down for a nap.  You look a little giddy.  Do you think you can sleep at all?"

 "Maybe not, but I do want to cuddle."  Louis rolled onto his left side so that his back was to Harry.  Then her reached back for Harry's right hand, pulling it until he felt Harry snug up against his back.  He placed Harry's hand on his still-hard cock.  "Daddy, I might need you to keep your hand here so I don't touch it.  Every time I move the butt plug is making me even hornier, but I know I'm no supposed to come."

 "You're being such a good boy for your Daddy right now."

 "Thank you, Daddy."  Louis felt warm all over, knowing he was doing something right.  He felt Harry's hand go limp as the man drifted off to sleep, and he considered waiting to see if the hand would slip off his dick entirely so that he could wank in secret.  However, he spend so much time vacillating between his desire to be good and his desire to wank that he had already fallen asleep himself before Harry's hand actually did slip off his dick.

.....................................................................................................................................................

 

(Evening)

Louis slept for six hours that afternoon.  Exhaustion from their demanding job and his morning sexcapades combined, sending him deep into dreamland for most of the day.  He only woke up when he smelled bacon, coffee, and eggs being carried into the room.  His Daddy was taking care of him and bringing him "breakfast" in bed.  His heart skipped a beat as he felt a deep pang of love for this man.

 "Sit up baby so I can feed you."  Until Louis sat up, he had forgotten about the state of his genitals and anus.  As he moved, though, his body was rocked with sensation.  The plug jostled against his prostate, sending waves of arousal over him, and his now over-sensitive, semi-hard dick dragged against the covers causing him to wince from the irritation.

 Harry climbed onto the bed behind Louis, pulling him back against his Daddy's chest.  Louis nestled himself against Harry, enjoying the feeling of being cared for.  As Harry began to feed Louis bits of bacon dipped in the egg yolk, Louis moaned and leaned his head back in pleasure as he chewed.  He hadn't realized how hungry he really was.  "Remember, baby, you'll be eating my cum as your last meal tonight.  Think about that while you're eating this.  I know you don't love the taste of cum, but think about the fact that, because I'm in charge of you, you'll be eating it anyway.  Twice a day.  Does that sound good?"

 Louis moaned again and let his eyes close as he nodded lustfully.

 "Good boy."  Harry patted Louis' tummy, and Louis loved it.  Then, Harry pressed on Louis' belly just above his cock, which caused him to feel increased pressure inside his anus.  His dick twitched, and he became aware of Harry's cock hardening against his ass.

 When Louis had eaten about half of the plate full, Harry's hand moved even lower and he began slowly stroking Louis' cock.  Louis jumped.  "Please, don't, Daddy.  It hurts."

 "I know, baby, but it doesn't belong to you this week, does it?  Is this your cock or mine right now, baby?"

 "Yooooouuuurssss..."  Louis could barely open his mouth and chew the bite that Harry presented to him.  He was focused on trying to shift his hips to alleviate some of the sensations and silently pleading with Harry to stop.

 Harry kissed Louis' neck.  "That's right, baby, this is my cock.  You need to stop moving.  I'm not feeding you another bite until you're still, but I'm not stopping until you've finished all of the food and licked the plate clean."  Harry knew Louis' was a bit overwhelmed at the moment, and it was so hot watching his boyfriend work so hard to submit to his every whim.

 Louis took a deep breath.  "Okay, Daddy."  He sounded so small and young, like he was slipping into a different headspace.  Harry felt Louis trying to relax his body, with a few involuntary twitches when he touched the head of Louis' cock.  He decided to keep his hand low on the shaft for now and continued to feed Louis.

 When all that was left was a single piece of bacon, Harry move his hand up the the tip of Louis' dick, and Louis let out a high-pitched squeal as he tried to jerk his hips away.  "I can't, Daddy.  Please, it hurts.  Please."

 "Baby, unless you want to be punished further, you will stop moving so I can feed you this piece of bacon.  This dick does not belong to you, so you have no reason to pay attention to what is happening to it.  Ignore it and focus on the food."

 "I can't."  Panting.  "Ugh.  Daddy, it hurts but I think I need to cum.  Daddy, please, please let me come."  Harry stopped.

 Louis hadn't really been all that close to cumming, but he was hoping that he might be able to escape the torment by saying that he was.  "Thank you, Daddy."

 "Louis, you are being a very bad boy right now.  I am trying to do something nice by feeding you, and you are so worried about what is happening to a cock that is not even yours that you cannot appreciate your dinner.  I might have to punish you again if you can't do what I ask you to do."

 Louis was so conflicted.  He was in pain, but becoming more aroused by the second.  He wanted Harry's hand on his dick, but he didn't.  He wanted to come, but he wanted to be good, too.  He wanted to finish his dinner and he wanted to escape.  He could feel his mind becoming fuzzier by the second as he tried and failed to process all of these things.  Then he felt Harry's hand return to his cock and he took several deep breaths as he focused on keeping his hips as still as possible.  A few more bites of bacon left.  He could do this.  "Daddy, please put the rest of the bacon in my mouth."

 "Okay, but you have to hold it in your mouth without chewing or swallowing until I say so.  If you mess up, I will fuck your face, and I know you don't like that.  Deal?"

 Louis nodded.  He didn't mind sucking cock for a bit, but he wasn't a fan of the taste of jizz and he really hated the feeling of having a cock down his throat.  It hurt, and he had a very sensitive gag reflex.  Sometimes he threw up, but he always felt like he couldn't breathe.  Still, the fact that Harry could make him do something he hated was making him feel even more aroused.

 Louis opened his mouth, felt the bacon come to rest against his tongue, and closed his mouth, breathing as deeply as he could.  He returned his focus to being as still as he could while Harry began to stroke his cock much more quickly.  It was simultaneously painful and arousing, causing Louis to squeal as he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm he wasn't allowed to have.  His muscles clenched and he threw his head back against Harry's shoulder, internally begging his boyfriend to either stop or give him permission to come.  He was making every kind of undignified sound that existed when he heard Harry's voice, "Chew, then swallow."  Louis chewed furiously and swallowed while there were still many large chunks in his mouth.  

 The stroking stopped.  Louis' hips bucked involuntarily in frustration from the loss of stimulation.  He realized that the pain had subsided and it was beginning to be only pleasurable just before it stopped.  He was so close to the edge and feeling somewhat desperate.  

 "The way that you're feeling right now?  You're going to focus all of that emotion into giving me the best blow job of my life.  On your knees, facing me, with your legs spread.  Hands behind your back."  Louis did as he was ordered.  "Now, with your mouth open, slowly begin to bend forward.  I'll help steady you."  Louis saw Harry reach his hands up to support Louis' upper body as he leaned forward and lost his balance.  Keeping his hands behind his back meant he had no leverage and almost not control whatsoever over his upper body.

 Harry guided Louis' open mouth onto his cock, and bent his knees up to give a little extra support to Louis' chest.  He wasn't actually trying to choke his boyfriend, but he did want to put him in a position where Louis knew Harry _could_ choke him quite easily if he chose to.

 When the first two inches of Harry's dick were in Louis' mouth, Harry commanded his baby to suck as he leaned himself back against the pillows to enjoy the sensation.  With the stimulation only on the tip of his cock, it would take Harry a while to come.  He contemplated stroking himself or playing with his balls, but decided that he wanted his orgasm to be completely Louis' doing.  He rested his hand on Louis' head and let enjoy his baby's mouth.

 Louis' dick was starting to throb again and it refused to get any softer.  Stupid cock ring.  His balls felt like they had been injected with lead.  He tried to ignore all of that and focus instead on the task at hand.  After all, the pain he was feeling was something that didn't belong to him, it belonged to his Daddy.  All he had to worry about was making his Daddy feel good and everything would be fine.

 "Good boy, baby.  You're doing so good.  Your Daddy loves you so much.  Would you like to know what Daddy has planned for you this week?"  Louis wasn't sure his dick...oops, his daddy's dick...could handle hearing this right now, but he was too curious for his own good.  He gave a tiny little nod, keeping Harry's hard cock between his licks and sucking a little harder.

 "Soooo good, baby.  While you were asleep, I called Liam and Niall.  They'll be spending a few days with us starting tomorrow.  You're going to be a hole for them to fuck, whenever they feel like it.  Does that sound good?"  Wow, did it.  Louis had wanted to try that for a very, very long time.  They'd had threesomes with each of those boys before, but they'd never just  _used_ Louis the way he was craving to be used.  Knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to cum at all only made it that much hotter.  "I've ordered a cock cage, a fuck machine, and several other toys I want to try on you this week.  I want to tie you down while you're wearing the cage and watch the machine fuck you into oblivion while your cum dribbles out without an orgasm.  I'll probably let our friends watch.  We'll catch all of your jizz in a bowl and make you lick it up when we're done.  One day, I'll bring you to the brink of orgasm then put ice on your dick.  If you're interested, I might torture your balls for a bit -- you'll have to beg me for that if you want it done."  

 With each scenario Harry described, Louis began sucking harder and harder to show his enthusiasm.  His dick was throbbing and his balls were incredibly painful, but he almost didn't care anymore. His Daddy was going to use him and share him with other people, and he was so excited.  He wanted to hug and thank his Daddy, but he knew he shouldn't stop sucking.  He just hoped that Daddy was getting the message from his enthusiastic blow job.

 "Finally, when the week is over, I'll give you the best most mind-blowing series of orgasms of your life.  When you are finally allowed to tip over that edge, I'm going to force your over it again and again.  You'll be begging and pleading with me to stop as I make you come more than you've ever come in your life, but when it's over you will feel positively amazing.  I ordered a male milking machine to help with that process.  You're going to hate it, but you're going to love it so much."  The thought had Louis pushing his mouth so far down onto Harry's dick that he was practically choking himself.  He didn't care.  He wanted to show Daddy how much he appreciated the things he was going to have done to him this week.

 When Harry came, Louis shoved himself forward so far that he couldn't breathe and was on the verge of throwing up.  He lost the little bit of balance he had had and felt himself fall forward so far that Harry's huge dick was almost entirely inside his face.  Harry was lost in ecstasy and didn't notice Louis' predicament for until Louis was nearly blacking out.  Harry quickly reached his hands out and pushed Louis up and off his dick.  Louis was still obediently on his knees with his hands behind his back.  He hadn't even tried to brace himself to be able to breathe a little better.

 Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him up against his bare chest.  "Baby, are you okay?  Why'd you do that?  You know you didn't have to."

 "Wanted to, Daddy.  Wanted to be your good boy.  Wanted to make you feel amazing, like you make me feel."

 Harry was touched.  "I take it you're excited to try all of those things this week, even if you can't have an orgasm?"  He leaned back so that they were both laying down, with Louis' head resting on Harry's chest.

 Louis weakly brought a hand up to rest on Harry's sternum.  "Can I tell you a secret?"

 "Anything."

 Louis whispered.  "I think not being allowed to orgasm is actually going to make it even better, but I'm also really nervous that I might hate it."

 "Baby, I love you."  Harry kissed the top of Louis' head.  "If you hate it, just talk to me, okay?  We can change things if you need to."

 "No.  Don't change things.  If you give in to me then the whole thing is ruined, remember?"

 Harry wasn't sure he could give Louis what he was asking for, but he was resolved to try.  "Okay, baby.  I'm going to do my best.  I want to take care of you this week, alright?"

 "Daddy?"

 "Yeah, baby?"

 "Can you...ummm...if you punish me again this week, can you make sure I don't like it?  Can you make me cry, then, like, make me feel better afterwards?"

 "I don't know, baby, but, I'll try."

 "Thank you, Daddy.  I love you.  And I'll feel safe with you, even if I'm crying, I promise."

 "I love you, too, baby, and I promise to keep you completely safe.  Not just this week, but I will do my best to keep you safe for the rest of our lives."

 "Me, too..." and with that, Louis drifted to sleep for the rest of the night.  He spent the night dreaming of all of the twisted things his Daddy would do to him this week, and his erection barely flagged, even after Harry removed the cock ring from his swollen, sensitive genitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the verb tenses. I might fix it later. Honestly, though, probably not. I'm too old for this shit. I'm not even proofreading, for crying out loud. I guess if that bothers you...ummm...if poor grammar bothers you, you probably shouldn't be reading fanfic in the first place, so, like, go away.


	3. Morning, Day 2

When Louis woke up the next morning, he felt remarkably refreshed and relaxed. As he reached his hands above his head and stretched his muscles, he noticed a heavy, cold feeling between his legs. He looked under the covers to discover that Harry had, somehow, not only purchased a metal cock cage without his knowledge, but had attached it to his dick while he was unconscious! The deviousness of it just made the whole situation more arousing...but...shit! He couldn't actually get hard.

He was so turned on looking at his dick locked up and useless that he felt the blood rapidly pooling in his groin. All his poor penis could do was press up painfully against the bars! He was quickly getting uncomfortable, which he found even more arousing, somehow.

It's like Louis was learning so many things about his body's responses, and he couldn't even fully understand what was happening. Unexpectedly, the room started to spin, he felt lightheaded, his heart was racing, and he began hyperventilating. He began to lie back, but before his head even hit the pillows Harry's arms were around him.

"It's okay, babe. I gotchu. Shhh...deep breaths. Just take a few deep breaths. You'll be okay. I'm right here." Harry was stroking Louis' hair and face, soothing his lover and easing his anxieties.

"What just happened?" Louis whispered as he began to calm down.

"I'm not sure.  I think you got really overwhelmed for a second and might have been starting to have a panic attack.  What were you thinking?"

"I don't know.  It's like, one minute I was really, really excited about the cock cage, then it started to hurt a little and it was like I was suddenly freaking out that, like, it would never come off and I'd never be able to get hard again.  And then I just, lost it."  Louis bolted upright in the bed and slammed his hands against his face hard enough that it looked painful.  "Ugh!  This is so dumb!  You're doing exactly what I asked you to do and I'm freaking out for no reason..." *incoherent mumbling*

Harry sat up and began massaging Louis' back while he spoke.  "Babe, it's okay.  You don't need to be embarrassed.  You woke up to a completely unexpected situation, and I should not have let you deal with that alone.  I'm so sorry.  I promise I won't leave your side for a moment if I ever surprise you with something like that again."  Louis slumped over into Harry's chest, allowing his lover to hold and comfort him while he let his heart rate slow and his mind clear a bit.

"Louis, I'm going to head to the kitchen for a second, but I'll be right back, I promise."

Louis nodded.  "Okay, yeah.  Hurry back, please.  Shit!  Why am I so needy right now?!"

"Hey...that's part of what we're doing this week, right?  I'm in charge of your body, so you should be feeling needy.  You need me for  _everything_ this week.  Don't forget that.  Part of this whole thing is you being completely vulnerable, and I need to remember that and take better care of you.  So, give me just a second, and, I promise, when I come back you will be very taken care of."  Harry gave Louis a long, tender kiss on the forehead and moved quickly out of the room.  Louis settled back into the pillows, pulling the blankets up around him and mentally chastising himself for being so weak.  He tried to think about what Harry had said, that this week would require him to be vulnerable.  Suddenly it all seemed so much more intimidating.  He hadn't fully thought about the level of emotional commitment this would take.  He had just been thinking about kinky, fun, sexy times.  Sheesh!  This was  _not_ what he had been expecting to feel.

When Harry returned with a tray covered in delicious-smelling breakfast, there were the beginnings of tears in Louis' eyes and a soft sniffle coming from his nose.  Harry took off his sweats and climbed in to bed with Louis wearing only his underwear.

"Babe, this is what you told me you needed, so I'm not going to take the cock cage off, I'm not telling you where the key is, and I'm not even going to ask if you want me to.  You need to know that you are mine right now, but I think that letting you feel this way is also, hopefully, going to give us a chance to connect on a very deep, intimate level."  

Louis closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.  "Yeah.  I want that."

"Good."  Harry started peeling off his underwear.  "I'm going to start eating breakfast while you suck my cock.  Take your time with it, okay?  Just breathe deeply and relax, and think about the fact that my cock only gets hard like this for you, baby."  Harry leaned against several pillows he had stacked by the headboard, spreading his bent legs apart and pulling the comforter aside to give Louis space to crawl underneath.  Louis suddenly felt very calm and warm as he laid on his stomach between Harry's legs.  He could smell that Harry had washed this morning, wanting to be clean for his baby.  Louis propped himself up on his elbows and nuzzled his face against the smooth inside of his Daddy's thigh, feeling safe as Harry pulled the blankets up over his head, swallowing him in the safest of all caves.  

As Louis took Harry's cock-head into his mouth, he felt Harry's fingers run through his hair and heard soft moaning from above the blankets.  Louis let his mind float away and reveled in the comfort and familiarity of this act.  And, yet, there was a strangeness to it, too, because he knew he could not get an erection.  He couldn't even think about his own desires.  His world narrowed to one thing, and one thing only -- wanting to show his Daddy how loved and cared for he felt.

It was a long, slow, lazy blow job that led to one of the best orgasms Harry had ever experienced in his life.  He had told Louis that we was going to eat (the plan had been to help Louis into a submissive mindset), but how could he?  His beautiful lover was giving him the most gentle, loving blowjob in all of human history, and Harry positively reveled in it.  He whispered encouragement to Louis, assuring him that he loved him and that he was a very good boy.  As he felt himself nearing his orgasm, he moaned.  "I'm so close, babe.  No, don't speed up.  Keep doing what you're doing.  Just make sure you swallow it all.  I know you don't do that very often, but remember that if you don't do something the way I tell you to you'll be punished.  Do your best for now, and I'm sure that by the end of the week you'll be amazing at swallowing without a drop."

Harry felt Louis try to push his face down lower on his dick, gagging himself.  That triggered Harry's orgasm as he thrust his hips harder than he meant to, forcing his cock into Louis' throat.  To his surprise, Louis didn't pull off.  Instead, he squeezed the hand on the back of his head, almost as if he wanted Harry to push him down further.  Harry was coming and, therefore, too far gone to consider that Louis had never deep-throated him before yesterday (nor had he expressed that being a particular desire of his).  He just pushed Louis head down as far as he could make it go and shoved his dick in, feeling the incredible warm, wet, tightness inside of Louis.

When Harry released Louis, he felt instantly guilty--worried he had crossed the line.  However, as he yanked back to blankets to grab Louis and apologize, he saw a look of pure contentment on Louis' face.  There were tears in his eyes, and he looked absolutely wrecked, but, somehow, perfectly serene.  "Thank you, Daddy," he croaked, pulling himself further up Harry's body and laying his head down on his lover's belly.  

Harry just stroked Louis' head and face, feeling his heart ready to burst out of his chest at the scene.  "Baby, that was perfect.  Let Daddy feed you now and then you look like you might want a little bit of sleep."  Louis just sighed contentedly and nodded against Harry's skin.  Harry felt something wet against him at that moment, and he realized that Louis hadn't actually managed to swallow all of his cum.  He spent a brief moment debating what to do (he didn't really want to punish Louis right now), and decided he'd bring it up later.  For now, he just wanted to love his boy.

*****************************************************************

When Louis woke up from his post-breakfast nap, he found himself practically laying on top of Harry, who was reading something on his phone.  "What are you reading?"

"Oh, hey, babe.  I was just checking some emails.  I invited a few of the guys over for tonight, but let me know if you're not ready.  We can push it back a couple of days, if you need me to."

"Huh?"

"Letting me share you and show you off to other guys, remember?"   Suddenly Louis was a lot more awake.

"Can we, um...I think I need a couple of days to get ready for that.  I'm sorry.  I just, this morning made me realize how intense all of this is going to be.  Let me get settled in this headspace before I let other people see it?"

"Sure, babe.  I was actually just thinking the same thing.  Hold on."  He fired off a text, asking if they could postpone until three days from now.  The whole band had the week off, and he knew everyone was in town with no plans.  He was pretty sure it wouldn't be a problem to change the date (he was right).

"The guys will be disappointed.  Apparently, they all think you have the best ass on the planet.  Which, well, you do.  It'll be especially fine after it's been fucked by four men in one afternoon."  Louis just moaned.

"What are we doing today?"

"Not sure, but first on the list is figging."

"WHAT?!  Shouldn't that be a  _punishment_?!  I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Well, for starters, you just raised your voice and talked back." Louis hid his face, realizing this was definitely  _not_ the way he was supposed to be behaving if he really wanted to let go of himself.  He couldn't talk back, he just needed to listen and do as he was told.  "Secondly, I instructed you to swallow all of my cum earlier.  Although you got close, you missed some.  Therefore, you need to be punished."

Louis whimpered.  He knew he had missed some, but he had really been hoping Harry hadn't noticed.  Harry seemed to notice  _everything_ the last couple of days, though.  Louis was realizing that he really  _didn't_ have any control.  He started to feel warm and tingly again, even though he was a little nervous.  His Daddy was going to take care of him, even if he made some mistakes.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs.  We can watch whatever you want to watch and I'll get the ginger ready.  You'll be okay, I promise.  I'm going to stay with you.  It'll hurt, but nothing bad is going to happen."

Louis swallowed and nodded.  He was beginning to feel very small.  He wasn't scared.  He just felt deep shame and wanted to make it up to his Daddy.

Harry (wearing sweatpants) led Louis (still naked) to to living room sofa and handed him the universal remote.  He leaned down to kiss Louis on the top of the head before walking to the kitchen for supplies.  When he returned, Louis was curled up with a blanket in one corner of the sofa, watching Golden Girls and looking much, much younger than he actually was.

Harry ran his hand up and down Louis' thigh.  "How're you feelin', babe?"

Louis shrugged, looking down at the floor.  He very much reminded Harry of a little kid who was caught doing something bad.

"Are you mad at me?"

"NO!" Louis practically yelled.  "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to yell, Daddy.  I'm not mad.  I'm just sorry I was bad."

"Oh, babe, you weren't bad.  You just need to know that there are rules for you to follow.  If you don't get punished, then it's like I'm saying it's okay for you to not do something exactly as I asked.  I'm just reminding you that you're not in charge of your own body this week, okay?"  Louis took a deep breath, suddenly looking much more peaceful.

"Yeah, okay.  I like the sound of that."

Harry turned to the supplies in front of him and began carving the ginger to an appropriate shape.  Louis sat up, leaning into his side and staring at his hands while he worked.  Harry could both hear and feel Louis' breathing become more erratic, but he also felt Louis clinging to him more tightly and knew his baby was okay.  He trusted Harry, and Harry would take care of him.

When he finished, he set it down on the table and turned the TV off.  He locked eyes with Louis, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply.  "I love you so much.  You know that, right?"  

Louis nodded.  "Love you, too, Daddy.  You'll stay in here with me, right?"

"Yeah, babe, I'll be here.  Do you think you want me to hold you?"  Wide-eyed, Louis looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze and nodded again.  

"Okay, for now I want you to get on your knees, facing the back of the sofa.  Good.  Spread your legs a little more, lean over, and take some deep breaths to relax as much as you can.  Remember, Daddy will take good care of you."  Harry kept a hand on Louis' lower back the whole time, not wanting Louis to feel alone or unsupported for even a single second.  He was breaking down his boyfriend's walls bit by bit, and he needed to be really careful while he did it.

Harry put a bit of water on two fingers and slowly slid both inside of Louis at the same time.  His other hand rubbed circles into Louis' back while he slowly moved his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, intentionally avoiding his prostate.  He wanted to make Louis feel cared for, not aroused.  He suspected his nervousness was enough to keep Louis from getting aroused with just this level of stimulation, and as far as he could tell he was correct.

Harry pulled his fingers out, but didn't let go of Louis' back.  "Okay, babe, I'm right here.  Just relax."  Harry brought the ginger to Louis' sphincter, applying a slight amount of pressure and trying to give Louis a chance to relax a bit.  As he felt Louis exhale slowly and unclench his muscles, Harry slid the piece of ginger inside--Only a small, flared piece was left outside as a sort of "handle" for him to grab and pull it out.

Louis turned his head to Harry, confused.  "I thought this was supposed to hurt, like, a lot.  It's just kinda itchy."

"It takes some time, according to what I read.  Come, lay on top of me and we'll cuddle.  It's going to get worse."  Louis, once again, looked really nervous but nodded and complied with Harry's request.

 

"PLEASE!  DADDY!  IT BURNS!" It had been almost ten minutes, and Louis had positively lost his mind.  It wasn't so much about the pain as it was about the absolute helplessness he felt.

"Shhh...baby, I know, but it needs to stay in."

"NO!  NO!  I NEED TO TAKE IT OUT!"

Louis hadn't realized it, but part of the reason Harry had gotten him into their particular "cuddling" position was because it would be easier to restrain his hands this way.  Harry's hands were holding Louis' wrists behind his back so that he was completely unable to do anything but cry, yell, and wriggle.  Harry found the whole thing surprisingly sexy.  Louis was completely under his control, and he was coming apart in Harry's arms.  He never realized just how much he would love dominating Louis, even when Louis was in pain.  But...wow...his dick was unbelievably hard and part of him couldn't wait until this was over so that he could fuck Louis into oblivion.  The other part of him never wanted it to end.

"Daddy... _pleeeeease....please...I can't..._ " Louis panted, momentarily relaxing into Harry's chest.  Harry tightened his grip on Louis--he's known the boy long enough to know that feinting acquiescence is one of his tricks.

"Baby, you have no idea how unbelievably sexy you are to me right now.  I'm sure you can feel how hard I am, right?  Do you feel what you're doing to your Daddy?"

"Daddy, if you take it out you can fuck me.  You have to take it out to do that."

"Not if I fuck your mouth, babe."

Louis groaned.  He was losing his mind.  The burning in his ass was so intense that all he could think about was wanting it to end.  And, yet, here in Harry's arms he somehow still felt loved and cared for...by the man who had shoved the fire-stick up his ass.  What the hell was wrong with him?  (Nothing, he reminded himself.  Nothing was wrong with him.  This was exactly what was supposed to happen.  Harry was supposed to take him completely apart, then put him back together again.)

As the burning finally began to subside, albeit ever-so-slightly, Louis felt his body go pliant, every muscle giving out at the same time.  His breathing rate slowed, and his mind drifted to some distant, fuzzy, colorful, cotton-candy-and-pillow-land.  He was still in pain, but it didn't matter anymore.  That was so far away.

"Louis?  Louis, are you okay?" Harry felt Louis plop against his chest and was worried that he had passed out.  Louis' eyes were still open, though, so he didn't think that was it.  There was just a far-off, glazed over look in his eyes as if he was really, really high.  Oh, right, subspace.  Harry had read about this, but he didn't actually think Louis would be a person to slip under as a result of pain.  But, of course, they were both learning a lot of new things lately.

"Fiiiiiine," Louis slurred.  Yep.  Definitely subspace.  "errr aam IIII?"

"I think you're in subspace, sweetie.  How do you feel?"

Louis just moaned.  It wasn't really a sexy moan.  More of a moo sound, actually.  Harry thought it was the funniest thing ever and laughed so hard he cried, kissing Louis on top of the head.  Louis did not seem to care at all.

"Babe, I think it's probably time to take this out of you and get you cleaned up.  Do you think you can get off of me?"

Louis mooed again, but this time it sounded mildly displeased.  Harry still laughed, but realized he was going to get no help from his sub.  "Okay, I guess I'll just have to do it, then.  Let me take care of you, babe."  No response from Louis.  Louis' eyes were actually closed now, but Harry suspected he was still awake.

Harry managed to push Louis off of his chest and onto the sofa cushions.  He tried to get up gently, but accidentally let Louis flop a bit more than he'd intended.  Of course, Louis was just laying there like a pile of mush and didn't really seem to mind at all.  

When he was no longer touching Louis' body at all, Louis let out a very disturbing, high-pitched, distressed squealing sound.  "Shhh...babe, I'm right here.  See?  Feel my hand on your bum?  Right here.  I just need to take care of you."  He slowly slid the ginger root out and placed it on the paper plate he had sitting on the table.  

Louis stayed completely pliant as Harry carried him to the bathroom and prepared a bath for them both.  He made Louis drink a full glass of water (he actually had to hold it up to Louis' lips for him), then he set Louis in the tub and climbed in behind, pulling Louis to his chest.  As Harry pampered and cleaned his baby, Louis began to return to coherence.

"Was that really subspace?  And can I please, please, go there again?"  

Harry chuckled, holding Louis more tightly against him.  "I'll certainly try, babe."

"Your dick is, like, super hard against my back.  I can't figure out if I'm flattered or pissed that you got so hard from watching me fall apart like that."

"You have no idea how unbelievably sexy you were."

"Um, there is no way I was sexy.  You're just getting turned on by all of the power.  You're becoming corrupt already!  It's only been one day, and you're already turning into a megalomaniac."

"Hey Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and ride my cock, please."

"Okay.  Wait, do I get to take the cock cage off?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to die young."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the grammar (like the ever-changing verb tenses). I might fix it later. Honestly, though, probably not. I'm too old for this shit. I'm not even proofreading, for crying out loud. I guess if that bothers you...ummm...if poor grammar bothers you, you probably shouldn't be reading fanfic in the first place, so, like, go away.


	4. Evening, Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens, I guess

The rest of that afternoon, Louis curled up in a blanket on the sofa, wearing only his cock cage, while Harry cooked and baked. When Harry brought Louis warm chocolate chip cookies with milk, Louis was in absolute bliss. "Mmmm...better than an orgasm, anyway."

Harry chuckled. "Oh, really? Are you sure about that? I mean, maybe I never let you orgasm ever again and just bake you stuff after I fuck you?"

"I think you are going way to far with something that was supposed to be a compliment." Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. He was glad he could make his Louis happy!

"Babe, what do you want to do tonight?" he called out from the kitchen.

"What're you asking me for,  _Daddy_?  I thought you were in charge."  The Daddy came out sounding petulant, and Louis wondered if he was about to get in trouble.  He really didn't think he had the energy for a punishment tonight, so he made a mental note to stop acting up.  As Harry came slowly around the corner with an eyebrow cocked in a look of irritation, Louis quickly mewled, "I'm sorry, Daddy, if I sounded bratty.  I'll try to be better.  I promise."

"Mm-hm.  I'll let it slide, this time.  Do not sass me again, you got it?"

Louis nodded.

"Great.  Okay, well, I was thinking about trying to milk your prostate tonight.  If it works right, your semen will dribble out of your penis, but you'll be wearing the cock cage and shouldn't have an orgasm.  How does that sound, baby?  Good, yeah?"

Louis' dick was straining against its cage.  "Yeah." He sounded breathless.  "That definitely sounds good."

Harry settled on the sofa next to his Louis, pulling his boyfriend into his arms for a slow, sloppy make-out session.

[After Dinner]

"Okay, babe.  I need you to head up the the bedroom now.  Get on your elbows and knees, legs spread.  Make sure you're comfortable, okay?  I might not be up there right away.  I need to clean up, first."

Louis nodded and scrambled to do as he was told.  As Harry cleaned up in the kitchen, he monitored Louis using the web cam.  Every couple minutes he'd yell "Doing so good, babe!" down the hall so Louis would know that he was being watched.

Harry knew it was time to head in when Louis started showing signs of boredom.  Louis probably lasted a good 10 minutes of quietly waiting, which is longer than Harry thought it would take, before he started doing things like waving his butt around trying to spell out words, loudly singing obnoxious children's songs, and trying to see how loudly he could belch.   _Well_ , Harry thought,  _I guess we know why I'm playing the "Daddy" role here_.

Harry walked up behind Louis, giving him a firm, but not hard, smack on the bottom.  Louis squawked.  "Hey! Owwww...I was following your instructions."

"You were getting impatient and intentionally trying to get my attention."

Louis just turned his head to the side with a cheeky smile. "Gasp!  I would never do that!"

"Uh-huh.  Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, um...why do you have a bowl?  Oh, shit.  No.  That's not for my come, is it?  Please tell me I don't have to eat my own come.  I mean, I know you said that earlier this week, but I was thinking that'd be, like, a punishment or whatever.  Please, do not make me do that."

Harry silently walked over and placed the bowl on the bed underneath Louis' caged genitals.  He didn't acknowledge or respond to Louis' pleas, and Louis was getting the hint -- it didn't matter what he said, because Harry had a plan, and Harry was in charge.  Louis began trying to take deep breaths so he could relax and slip into his submissive head space.  Things always seemed less intimidating when he was under.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed facing Louis, with one leg tucked under his other one.  He reached one hand up and begun rubbing soothing circles on Louis' back.  His other hand uncapped a tube of lube.  He paused with the back rub to slicked his fingers before returning to the soothing gesture.  "You ready, babe?"  Louis just took a deep breath and nodded.

Harry began by slowly sliding in just one finger, moving it in and out a few times without really trying to provide too much simulation.  His goal wasn't for Louis to get so hard that his dick hurt for days after being in the cage.  He slowly added a second finger, then stopped.

"Okay, babe, I'm just going to let my fingers sit here for a second and let you get adjusted.  Try not to get too aroused, because that could really hurt your cock, okay?  Just relax, take slow breaths, and let me take care of you."  Harry dragged his free hand up and down Louis' back a few more times, feeling his boyfriend relax into the sensation.  He moved his hand up to Louis' head and gently played with his soft hair.

Once Louis seemed to have lost all of the tension in his body, Harry pressed firmly down on his prostate and began rubbing slow circles into it.  With his thumb, he pressed into Louis' perineum, trying to add a bit more pressure.  

Louis hadn't been prepared for the sensation and jerked away for a moment before settling back down.  "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, baby.  Just relax.  Let yourself just float away, if you can."

Louis could.  He definitely could.  It was a little arousing, yes -- his dick was fuller than he wanted it to be in the cage, but it wasn't excruciating.  However, more than getting him excited, it seemed to be triggering a flood of peacefulness in his mind and body.  He didn't want it to stop, and he didn't want it to get any faster, either.  He thought he could experience this exact level of stimulation forever and be perfectly satisfied.  "Uunnnggghhh..." He groaned quietly and pressed his face into the bed.

"Good boy, Louis.  You might feel like you have to pee, soon.  Just let it go, okay?  Don't fight it or tense up.  Just let your body respond to the sensations."

Louis nodded into the mattress.

After several minutes, he began to feel a very strange sensation.  His cock wasn't really straining to get hard, so he didn't think the wetness could be pre-cum, but there was a definite wetness at the tip of his dick.  Then he felt more...much more...coming out in a slow stream  "Watch, baby.  I want you to watch yourself cumming without being able to get off.  I want you to know that you're body and your pleasure belongs to me right now.  I can take away your ability to even have a normal orgasm because you are letting me do this to you."  And, oh, Louis watched.  It did very strange things to him, knowing that he had given Harry this power over his body.

When the slow stream dried up and noting more was coming out of Louis, Harry grabbed the bowl and moved up to the head of the bed.  "Come here, babe."  He patted the space next to him.  Louis curled up into his side, and Harry wrapped his arm around him.

"I know you don't want to, but you are going to eat your own cum.  You're going to do it because I said you are.  I will help you, though, because I'm going to feed it to you."  Louis didn't respond, keeping his eyes glued to the bowl in Harry's hands.

Harry covered two of his fingers in the bowl's contents.  "Open up." Louis closed his eyes and quietly opened his mouth, allowing Harry to place his own cum on his tongue.  He found it disgusting, and he couldn't stop himself from gagging.  "Suck.  Lick my fingers completely clean, babe.  You can do it."

Louis had never felt so dirty in his life.  He was licking his own cum (that was now almost room temperature) off of his boyfriend's fingers without even experiencing an orgasm for his efforts.  He did  _not_ want to be doing this, but there was something so erotic about knowing that Harry would force him to do it if he refused.  He wasn't allowed to say no, and  _that_ made his mind buzz and his skin tingle.  

Suddenly, he barely even tasted the bitter flavor in his mouth.  Harry scooped up more and placed it on his tongue, and Louis began sucking with abandon.  He wanted to prove he could be a good boy for his Daddy.  When Harry brought the bowl to his mouth for him to lick, he did so without hesitation.  This was what it meant to completely give himself over to Harry.

 

Harry was so turned on that he almost couldn't wait for Louis to finish before pulling down his pants and jacking himself off.  He held Louis (who was pliant and more than content to just watch) tightly against his side as he came.  Then, without him even asking, Louis leaned forward and began  _licking his abs to clean him up_!!  "Oh, wow...Louis, babe, you are the sexiest person alive.  I hope you know that."  Louis just hummed and kept licking.

Soon enough, they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, both relaxed and content.


	5. Morning, Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try the vibrator, and Louis loses it.

Louis slowly returned to the land of the living. He was groggy, but he was alert enough to know that he had been tied down. Somehow, this didn't actually cause him to panic -- which was probably largely due to the fact that Harry was laying next to him, holding his waist. In fact, his mind stayed a bit foggy, and a wave of relaxation washed over his body.

"Good morning, Daddy. Can I have a kiss?" Harry leaned over and pressed a slow, tender kiss to Louis' lips. "Mmm...how are you this morning, baby?"

"Goooooooood." Louis gave a cutesy smile, trying to get more affection from Harry.

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood. Are you ready for your breakfast?"

Louis looked confused. "Aren't I supposed to suck you off, first?"

"No need, babe. I was extra horny from just thinking about you this morning, so I cooked you pancakes and jacked off over your plate. They're in the microwave staying warm, so I'll go grab them, now. Will you be okay if I leave you by yourself for a few minutes, still tied up?"

Louis smiled and nodded without much thought.

"Babe. Hey, I need you to really think about what I'm asking before you answer. You didn't really consider what I said before answering, which isn't what good boys do. If you do that again you'll be punished. So, let me ask you again...will you be okay tied up and alone for a few minutes?"

Louis realized Harry was right -- he shouldn't have answered without really considering how he might actually respond. After taking a few seconds to consider how he was feeling and whether not being able to move might make him too anxious without his lover in the room, he made eye contact with Harry and slowly nodded.  "I think I'll be okay, Daddy.  Thank you for worrying about me."

Harry gave Louis a quick peck on the forehead and practically bounced out of the room.  He really was in a good mood this morning!

Once he was alone, Louis took stock of his situation.  He was spread-eagle across the bed, with soft cuffs around his wrists and ankles that were attaches to the posts at the four corners of the bed.  Louis noticed that his cock was soft, but the cage had been removed.  He shifted his hips a bit and realized that he had a small plug up his ass and some sort of ball stretcher wrapped around the top of his sack.  It didn't really hurt, but it wasn't the most comfortable thing, either.  Some day he would have to ask Harry how his whole body can be so manipulated without him waking up.  There had to be some sort of chloroform involved, right?!  

Louis couldn't see a lot of the room from his position, but he scanned the parts he could see for a suspicious-looking damp rag.  Nothing.  Dangit!  Now he was too curious, but he didn't want to ask because that might ruin the mystique of the thing and why was he worried about this anyway when he was about to have more fun sexy-times with the hottest man alive?!

By the time he'd recovered from his thought rambles, Harry was back with a glass of ice water and a plate of warm pancakes covered in syrup and, well, white sticky stuff that definitely looked like cum.  How had they gotten to the point in their relationship where this stopped seeming super-weird?!

 

He barely tasted the cum because Harry had put so much syrup on it.  Louis' heart doubled in size just thinking about how well Harry was taking care of him while still "forcing" him to submit to things he wouldn't normally do.  Sheesh...WHY was this SO UNBELIEVABLY SEXY?!?!

 

When the plate was empty, Harry, wearing only his boxers, slowly slunk down the bed until he was crouched between Louis' knees.  Without warning, he leaned down and took Louis' dick as far into his mouth as he could get it, licked, and sucked vigorously.  "Oh!  Harry!  Ah!  Please, no!  If I'm not allowed to orgasm I can't!  Please, stop!"

Harry ignored him, sucking vigorously for about 2 more minutes while Louis, with no success, tried to pull himself away from Harry's mouth.

"Mmmm...something about seeing you squirm and hearing you beg me to stop is...just...inconceivably hot.  We definitely need to do more of this kind of thing, even after this week is over."

Louis groaned but didn't disagree.

"Okay, babe, here's what is going to happen.  I'm going to turn on the vibrator in your ass.  If you feel like you're about to cum, tell me.  Obviously, you won't be allowed to, so if you don't tell me and you have an orgasm without permission, just know the punishment will be extreme.  You will absolutely come to regret your decision."  The look in Harry's eyes told Louis he was completely serious, and Louis had no doubts that Harry could break him again and again.  Harry gave Louis a brief peck on the lips and reclined next to his boyfriend before reaching for something near the head of the bed.  

Suddenly, Louis was flooded with sensation as the plug in his ass vibrated right up against his prostate.  It was pleasant, but it definitely wasn't going to be enough to make him want to cum.  He idly thought that this couldn't be the extent of Harry's plan for him this morning.

He was right.

As he laid there with his eyes closed, letting the sensations wash over him, he felt Harry's slick hand grab his dick and begin slowly stroking.

"Unnngggggh...you're going to kill me, aren't you?  Like, I'm going to completely die before this morning is over?  Because this...I can't...I need to be allowed to cum, Daddy!  Please!  Please stop now or tell me I can have an orgasm!  Please!"

"Are you about to cum?"

Louis was nearly panting.  "Not quite yet.  Please don't leave me on that edge, though."

Harry just hummed and turned the vibrator to medium.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing while his hips jerked almost without his control.

"Daddy, please stop.  I'm going to cum soon.  Please.  Ugh!"

The vibrations stopped suddenly and the hand was removed from his cock.  Louis thrashed as his body revolted against the loss of sensation.

"Please tell me we're not doing this all morning.  Like, please, Harry.  How long are we going to do this?"

"Well, I was planning on four or five times, but you just called me 'Harry' instead of 'Daddy' for the second time this morning."

Louis' blood ran cold as he realized there was probably a punishment coming.  Being brought to the brink FIVE FUCKING TIMES sounded awful enough, but now Harry was plotting MORE?!?!

"I'm sorry, Daddy!  I'll try to be better!  I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I know baby, but we talked about this.  When you do something bad, I have to punish you."

Louis groaned.  "How bad?"

"I think I'm going to do this until your dick literally cannot stay hard anymore."

"WHAT?!?!  IS THAT EVEN A THING?!?!  Please!  Oh, come on..."  Louis realized he was sounding incredibly bratty as Harry raised an eyebrow at him.  He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart.  "I'm sorry, Daddy.  I'm sorry."

"Louis, I need you to say the words, 'I'm sorry I was bad, Daddy.  Please punish me.'  I need you to say them and mean them.  Take a second to calm down, first, though."

So Louis did.  He spent a minute trying to take deep breaths, getting as calm as he could with a rock-hard dick.  "I'm sorry, Daddy," he whispered.  "I'm sorry.  I was bad.  Please..." -- deep breath -- "...please p-punish me.  Please."  Louis opened his eyes to make eye contact with Harry.

Harry could see that Louis was really starting to go under, which was perfect.  He didn't want Louis too far under, however, because he didn't want him drifting off to his happy place when this was supposed to be a punishment.  He'd have to be really careful to monitor Louis' every reaction to keep that from happening, he thought.

Louis' body relaxed as he surrendered once again to his Daddy.  He felt the low vibrations start up again and felt Harry's hand pumping his dick.  This time, however, instead of trying to fight it, he just stayed very still and let the sensations build while he focused his thoughts on how well his Daddy would take care of him.

"Thank you, Daddy.  I love you," Louis breathed out slowly.

Harry smiled.  "I love you, too, sugar."

Louis began to feel that tell-tale tug on his balls and knew he was approaching the brink. "Close, Daddy."

Harry stopped, but didn't turn off the vibrations this time.  "Good boy."

"Daddy, it's...I think I might still cum just from this."

"It should be a little harder than usual for you to come because you've got the ball stretcher on.  Just hold off for another minute, okay?  You can do it, Louis, you're being so good right now."

Louis grunted and lifted his hips up off the bed.  That didn't really help minimize the sensation (it might have made it worse, actually), but he couldn't really help it.

Then, the vibrations were gone and Harry's hand was rubbing soothing circles over his belly.

 

Harry brought him to the brink and denied him again.

 

He did it again.

 

Louis was tense and sweaty.  He felt like he couldn't breathe right, he was dizzy, his heart was racing, and his dick just FUCKING HURT!

 

Harry brought him back to that ledge and left him hanging again.  And again.  And again.  And...honestly, they both lost count after about an hour.

 

Somewhere in this process, Louis had actually lost his ability to speak or think about anything other than how absurdly _FRUSTRATED_ he was.  His skin felt like it was peeling off of his body.  His ass was actually starting to get numb from all of the vibrations and his dick was chafing.  He had no idea if he was hard, soft, or somewhere in between.  He had initially derived some pleasure from Harry's touch, but now he felt nothing but pain and raw, burning _NEED_!

"Okay, I'm seriously impressed right now.  Your erection hasn't flagged once, baby!  Hang on, I'm going to try something."

Louis wasn't exactly thinking clearly, but he  _knew_ the 'something' was probably not going to be a thing he would enjoy.  He was mostly right.

Harry had plopped an ice cube out of his glass of water ( _how the FUCK was that not melted yet?!?!  Oh, right, this is a made-up story._ ) and pressed it right up against the underside of his erection.

Louis jerked so hard against his bonds that he thought he felt the headboard crack (it did...a little).  He didn't care, he just  _HAD_ to get away from that fucking ice!  "NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Shhh...babe.  Shhh...it's okay.  Just let it soothe the chafing."

Louis was panting desperately and making a lot of undignified, incoherent sounds.

Harry kissed Louis on the forehead to reassure him, but did not remove the ice from Louis' dick.  He felt the water seeping between his fingers as the cube shrank and watched the cool liquid drip down over red, swollen balls.

By the time the whole cube had melted, Louis' erection was completely gone and tears were seeping from his eyes.

Harry kissed away the tears, removed the butt plug and ball stretcher, untied Louis, and pulled his baby up against him as the little spoon.

Louis went limp, letting Harry move him around like a rag doll.

Once Louis was firmly tucked up against his chest and under his chin, Harry reached his hand around and  _grabbed Louis' dick again_!!

"Daddy!  No!  Please!  I can't!  Please!"  Louis pleaded, but he didn't move to try to fight Harry off.  Partly that was because he was so exhausted, and partly he was just too curious about how much more he could really take.  Could his dick even get hard again?

Harry  _loved_ playing with Louis' soft cock, but it wasn't something he got to do often.  Louis could get hard in about ten seconds, flat.  It was impressive, really.

This time, however, as Harry squeezed, folded, bent, and stroked his soft penis, nothing happened aside from Louis' soft whimpers.

Neither of them was quite sure how long they laid like that, but it was long enough for both of them to drift off to sleep, feeling deeply connected to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dog is destroying my apartment right now, and I don't even fucking care.


	6. Evening, Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisting and a webcam

Louis was finding that as the days went by he spent less and less time in a "nearly-functional adult" head-space and more time feeling like an emotionally needy child. At first he tried to fight it -- partly our of fear, and partly out of habit -- but he was starting to just give in more and more, even outside of explicitly sexual scenes.  The fact that he was naked almost all of the time certainly helped him along in the process.

Harry, meanwhile, had adjusted very quickly to constantly trying to monitor Louis' moods and actions.  He understood that he needed to do everything possible to make Louis feel safe.  He had noticed Louis spending more and more time in his submissive role and wanted to give Louis the freedom to stay there for the rest of the week if he preferred.

That afternoon found them spooning on the couch, Louis naked, Harry wearing sweatpants, watching Disney's Aladdin.  That movie has some pretty intense scenes that are scary if you are a child.  Mentally, Louis was feeling a lot like a child, so when the first scary moment happened he jumped and hid his face.  Harry immediately paused the video and turned Louis so that they were face-to-face.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" he asked as he brushed the hair from Louis' forehead. 

Louis just averted his eyes and nodded, sheepishly.  "This is a kid's movie, Harry.  Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Hey, babe, you don't have to mentally come back up every time we're not having sex this week.  You know that, right?  You can just stay under for the rest of the week if you want to.  In fact, that might be easier for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so, you know how that scene just kind of scared you?"

"It's a cartoon, I wasn't scared.  I was just startled is all."  

Louis was starting to sound a little petulant, and Harry hoped that meant he was still feeling more like a child than a rational adult at the moment.  Harry was really enjoying being a 'Daddy' and kind of wanted this to be an all-day thing for the rest of the week.  He didn't want it all the time, forever, but, if this week went well, it'd be a great thing to experience a few times a year, he thought.

"Hey, baby, you need to realize that you've been in a very child-like mental state for a huge chunk of the last few days, and it's okay for you to stay there.  In fact, I kind of hope that you do choose to stay there as much as you can this week.  Now, did that scene in the movie scare you?"

Louis was thinking about what Harry had just said, so instead of answering Harry's question, he buried his face in Harry's chest and asked in a very small, high-pitched voice, "You want me to act like a kid?"

"Not necessarily.  I just want you to  _feel_ like a kid in the sense that you know your 'Daddy' will be here to take care of you.  Obviously I do NOT want you to think of yourself as my actual son because gross, but I want you to feel small, cared for, goofy and giddy when you need it, and, most especially, I want you to do as your told without pushing back.  I know you, and I know grown-up Louis has problems with being told what to do."

Louis chuckled but didn't disagree.  "Okay.  Thank you, Daddy."

Louis gave Harry's neck a quick kiss, and Harry pecked him on top of his head.

"So, babe, if we keep watching this movie, will it be too scary for you?"

"I don't know.  Probably not, but I think I might try to 'grow up' so I don't get scared...so it might not be the best idea if you want me to stay 'little'."

Harry immediately grabbed the remote to find a different show.  He was enjoying little Louis too much to risk losing him anytime soon.

Louis just smiled and snuggled tighter into Harry, pleased that his Daddy was really enjoying taking care of him.

______________________________________

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful.  Louis eventually fell asleep on the sofa, so Harry went to the bedroom to get ready for their evening plans.  Harry laid out a bowl that he would use to catch Louis' cum again, water for Louis to drink afterward, lube, and the cock cage.

Harry also set up two webcams -- one would capture Louis' face, and the other would perfectly capture his ass.  He connected both to an app that he could use to control both at once and to stream live video to anyone he invited.  He texted the link to the video stream to Niall, Liam, Sandy, and Josh, asking what time they would all be free to watch.  He was in luck -- they all either had no plans for the evening or had super boring plans that they were looking for an excuse to cancel, anyway.  Harry wasn't sure how Josh actually planned to use this as an excuse to cancel plans with his weird uncle (Sorry I can't come, Uncle Buck, but I have to watch my friend get fisted on a live webcam at that time), but he didn't bother asking.

Harry grabbed the blindfold and headed back into the living room to wake Louis up for dinner.

 

Louis didn't know what the plans were for that evening, but he was excited to find out.  He had managed to spend the whole day today in various incarnations of his 'submissive' headspace without ever coming fully out of it, and he was really growing more and more comfortable with that.  He found that when he was talking to Harry at dinner his pitch and enunciation strongly resembled the speech of a seven or eight year old, and the vocabulary he used didn't much exceed the typical twelve-year-old's.

Harry found it adorable.

After dinner, during which Louis was, once again, naked, Harry asked Louis to clear the table for him while he put away the leftovers.  Harry was impressed when Louis did so without even the slightest complaint.  Just a "Yes, Daddy," and he was off!

When everything was cleared, Harry noticed that they had about ten minutes to showtime.  He pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and showed it to Louis.  Louis' eyes lit up and his face split into a huge grin.

Harry carefully pulled it down over his baby's eyes, double-checking to make sure it was secured so Louis wouldn't be able to see anything.  Once it was in place, Harry gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips then grabbed Louis' hand and led him carefully toward the bedroom and into a kneeling position on the bed.

"Stay here for me babe, nice and tall and still.  Don't sit back on your heels or turn, and don't touch yourself.  I need to get everything ready for our playtime."

Harry took a few minutes to adjust the cameras one last time, ensuring that he had a great view of Louis' cock in his current position.  As soon as he was satisfied, he hit the "stream" button which would send a notification to the phones of his bandmates.  He watched as they all logged on in less than a minute and began flooding his phone with excited messages.

 _"Holy, fuck!  Look at his cock!"  "Shit he is gorgeous."  "I know I keep insisting that I'm straight, but Louis makes me question my sexuality like never before."  "Me, too!  I think I'm officially bisexual now.  Damn, that man is hot."_  And...the messages kept rolling in like that.

"Daddy, why is your phone going crazy?" Louis was sounding very nervous, and Harry liked that.  He let it go for a few more seconds before silencing it to amp up the suspense a bit.

"Sshhhh...baby, it's okay.  It's just a few of Daddy's friends on a group chat.  Nothing to worry about.

Louis may have been 'under,' but he wasn't dumb.  He had a strong suspicion that the timing of this group text was not a coincidence.  He considered several possibilities and settled on the likeliest being that Harry had texted a naked picture of him to their friends as a prelude of things to come.  He did not even consider the possibility of a live video!

 _"Holy fuck, again!  He calls you Daddy?!?!  It just gets better!!"  "Shit.  Bloody fucking hell.  YOU DIDN'T TELL US HE HAD NO IDEA ABOUT THE FUCKING WEBCAMS.  SO HOT!  CAN I PLEASE COME FUCK HIM RIGHT NOW?!?!"_ _"We can see you ignoring us and we know you silenced your phone because it stopped making noise on the video, but HURRY UP AND GET TO THE ACTION BECAUSE I'M ALREADY WANKING AND READY TO BLOW."_

Harry grabbed the cock cage and gently placed it on Louis' hardening cock.  This led to another round of freaking out on the video commentary, as did Harry handcuffing Louis' hands behind his back and bending him over with his face and chest pressed against the bed and legs spread in perfect view of the cameras.

Harry lubed up the fingers of his right hand and began pumping one finger in and out of Louis' ass as he used his left hand to gently stroke and caress the rest of Louis' body.  "Does this feel good, baby?"  

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good.  Now, I'm going to keep doing this until I have my entire hand inside of you.  Does that sound good?"

Louis groaned.  "Yeeeeesss, Daddy."

"Good boy.  I don't want you to hold back any noises, okay?  Be as loud as you want, and beg me for more fingers when you think you need them."

"Need another finger, now, please!  Please, Daddy.  Feels so good I want your whole hand inside me now."

"Now, baby, you know that would hurt too much."  Harry added another finger and pumped for several minutes while Louis moaned and repeatedly requested a third, but to no avail.

"Baby, imagine all of our friends seeing you like this.  Does that turn you on?"  Louis groaned and nodded.  "Yeah?  What if I would take pictures of you like this and text it to them, would you like that?  Like them seeing how much you love to have your Daddy inside of you?"

Louis' earlier suspicions of Harry texting naked photos of him were nearly confirmed at this point, and all he wanted was for his dick to be able to get hard.  It was beginning to get painfully tight in his cage.

"Just imagine they're all watching, and you need to give them a great show."  Louis _loved_ the sound of that.  "Oh, babe, look, you're already starting to leak pre-come!  Does that make your dick want to get hard, hm?  The thought of everyone seeing you like this?"

"Yes, Daddy.  Want you to show them what a good boy I am.  Please, please give me another finger.  Please!"

Harry, instead, added two more fingers and Louis shouted in pained pleasure.  "Thank you, Daddy!  Need you to fill me up!"

"How's your cock feeling, baby?  There's quite a bit of cum leaking out, now.  Doesn't look like it's stopping any time, soon."

"Hurts.  It hurts.  But please don't stop.  Don't stop."  Louis remembered he was supposed to be pretending to show off to their friends, and with his blindfold on he could really imagine them in the room, watching him.  "I want you to show everyone how to fill my hole -- how much I can take.  Want them to see that my cock and my hole belong to you, so I can't get hard or get off unless you let me.  Want them to see you punish me."  The more he talked, the deeper into subspace Louis fell until he was barely even aware of the filth that was coming out of his mouth.  And, oh, it did get  _filthy_.    

Harry began pumping his four fingers harder and faster, rocking Louis back and forth on the bed and holding his shoulder to keep him from falling flat on the bed.  "Keep going."

"Oh, ugh, shit!" Louis grunted a few times, then struggled to pant out every dirty deed that popped into his mind.  "Use me.  Fuck me.  Make me your fucking cum dumpster!  GAH!  Ugh, um, call me a slut!  Crush my balls when I'm bad!  Torture my poor cock and balls until I'm begging you to stop!"  Louis was out of his mind and still rambling.  "Fuck me until I can't breathe, then pass me around and fuck me again!  Fuck me from both ends and put two cocks in my ass at once!  Make me drink your piss!  Tattoo your name on my balls!  Just...don't stop!"

Harry slowed down his finger-fucking to look straight into the camera.  "Did you get all of that, boys?  Fucking hot, right?!  Think about all of the things you'll be able to do to this tight little body tomorrow!"

Louis wasn't really processing a lot, but he did register that Harry was talking to someone other than himself.  He was about to ask Harry what was going on when he felt the blindfold being taken off and saw a camera in front of him.  Harry leaned forward to 'stage whisper' in his ear, "The boys would like to thank you for the very creative and exciting suggestions.  They especially appreciate knowing that you will be every bit as slutty as I promised them you would be."

Louis was stunned speechless while he tried to process what was happening.  On some level, he felt embarrassed knowing that people had just heard him say that, but mostly he felt pride thinking about how happy he had made Harry and how turned on he had just made whoever was watching.  He knew he had put on a good show without even really trying!

Suddenly, he felt Harry's thumb at his entrance, slowly working its way inside with the other fingers, and Louis relaxed his whole body to welcome the intrusion.  He wanted this so badly -- to feel stuffed as full as he could be and to show off his ass to everyone who was watching.

As Harry's whole hand slid inside, Louis let all of his muscles go slack and just let out a long, deep groan of satisfaction.  It stung a little, but mostly it just felt glorious!  He had accepted the fact that he wouldn't have an orgasm, so this was as close as he was going to get.  He just embraced it and let go of any tension he was holding mentally, emotionally, and physically.  In the process, he felt a wave of euphoria sweep over him better than any drug he'd ever taken.  Harry was fucking him with an entire hand, and he was far away in The Happiest of All Happy Places.  He had a very fleetingly contemplated the fact that he was entering subspace before all of his thoughts ceased, entirely.

"Ah, boys, check this out.  My baby just went into what we call "subspace."  Hopefully we'll get him there a few more times this week, but it's pretty intense so we can't do it every day.  This is actually the second day in a row that it's happened so we should try to avoid it, tomorrow.  But, do you see that far away look in his eyes?  He's basically high as fuck right now.  The best part is that he got there  _without_  an orgasm and with no drugs, whatsoever.  I find it unbelievably hot that I can make my very sexy boyfriend high just by shoving my magic fist up his ass."

Harry kept pumping his whole hand in and out.  Their friends were texting and trying to get him to ball it into a fist, but Harry figured they save that for later.  No need to push this much further than it'd already gone.  He just needed Louis to eat all of the cum he'd dribbled, then the webcast would be over.  He wasn't even going to bother reading most of the messages the guys had sent.

Slowly, Harry, extricated his hand, unlocked the handcuffs, rolled Louis onto his side, and took off the cock cage.  He propped Louis' upper body up about 45-degrees and brought the bowl up to Louis' lips.  "Babe, I need you to clean up your mess, now.  Show everyone how well you drink your cum.  Show them that you'll do anything your Daddy tells you to do."

Louis wasn't really understanding everything Harry said, but he opened his mouth and let Harry slowly pour the lukewarm, bitter liquid into his mouth.  He started to spit it back out, but Harry quickly clamped him mouth shut and forcibly told him to swallow.  Louis really didn't want to, but he swallowed, knowing he didn't have any other option.

Harry began to realize that he probably shouldn't have tried to make Louis drink cum while he was in this state.  So, instead of making Louis drink the rest of it he just set the bowl aside and began stroking Louis' face and chest, telling him how good he was and what a great job he had done.  He laid Louis back down and let him drift off to sleep.  Harry, too, was exhausted, so he didn't even bother reading all of the messages from the boys before terminating the webcast and falling asleep.

 

He should have read the messages.  Also, he never should have given Niall a key to his place.

 

Harry woke up to loud noises around midnight, terrified that someone was breaking into his house.  He checked the security feed to discover that the viewers of their livestream had decided they couldn't wait until tomorrow to come over.  They had told him as much in the video comments that he'd ignored.

Harry got up, locked their bedroom door, and climbed back into bed with Louis.

"What's going on?" Louis mumbled.

"The idiots who want to fuck you are here.  Your ass is so enticing they couldn't wait until morning.  However, they're going to have to wait, because I do not want to get out of bed, and your body needs time to recover."

Louis was irritated at the pounding and yelling he heard from the bedroom door, but he was also quite proud of the allure that he clearly possessed.

Both boys completely ignored the four horny morons in the hall as they drifted back to sleep in one another's arms.


	7. Morning, Day 4

Harry woke up while Louis was still dead asleep. He went downstairs, cooked breakfast for himself and Louis, took it up to the bedroom to slowly rouse Louis from his sleep, then decided to find the other guys.

They had apparently camped out in the guest bedroom that Harry had stocked with all of the toys they would be using for the week.  On one side of the room was a large bed where Liam, Sandy, and Josh were sleeping.  The other side of the room had what Harry had started to refer to as the "sex bench" in his mind.  Niall was passed out on that, completely naked and, for some reason covered in semen.  Also, a dollop of something that seemed to resemble nacho cheese?  Harry had fully stocked this room with snacks and drinks for everyone, but there had definitely not been any gooey yellow stuff in the stash. He decided he didn't want to ask.

Instead, he walked over to where Niall was lying prostrate, his arms and legs hanging down and resting on the padded supports along the sides of the bench.  He realized that Niall's asshole was quite exposed in this position, so Harry decided to poke it with his large toe.  He figured it'd be an entertaining and effective way to wake everyone up at once.

"Oi!" Niall, startled, abruptly stood and covered his ass with his hands.  The other three were jarred from their slumber by his shout.  Harry merely chuckled and felt rather proud of himself.

"I made breakfast.  You lot don't get any of what I cooked -- because you're obnoxious idiots -- but there is plenty of food in the kitchen that you can help yourself too.  I'll be back with Louis in an hour or so, so don't do anything stupid.  Also, Niall, take a shower."

When Harry went back to his and Louis' bedroom, he found Louis standing next to the tray of food, eating a piece of bacon and looking quite content.

"LOUIS!" Harry yelled.

Louis started and gave Harry a bewildered look.  "What?!  What's wrong?!"

Harry just stared aggressively at the nub that was left from the piece of bacon Louis was working on.

"Ssssshhhhiiiit.  I wasn't supposed to eat this yet.  Shit.  You didn't leave it here for me to eat when I woke up.  Cum before food.  Fuuuuuuuuuck.  Fuck."  Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  He couldn't look at Harry because he was getting really worried about what his punishment might be.

He fell to his knees, put his hands behind his back, and bowed his head.  "Please forgive me, Daddy.  I'm so sorry.  I wasn't thinking."

Harry wasn't actually even remotely angry with Louis, but he knew that he would have to punish Louis as part of the role he was taking on this week.  He just really wasn't in the mood for that at the moment and needed some time to think about it.

"For now, just go in the bathroom and get thoroughly cleaned.  Make sure you're fully prepped and ready for today.  I'm going to eat my breakfast, then I'll join you in the bathroom for a bit."

Louis just nodded and began crawling toward the bathroom.  Harry was surprised since he definitely hadn't told Louis to crawl, but he decided he would ask about it later.

After finishing his breakfast, he went into the bathroom to find Louis soaking in the tub.  "How much more prep do you need to do, babe?  Did you already make sure you're nice and clean inside and remove any stubble from hair that started to grow back?"  

Louis just nodded without making eye contact.  In response, Harry just reached out and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.  "Get your hair wet and I'll wash it for you."  Louis did as he was instructed, then closed his eyes contentedly as his boyfriend began pampering him.

"Louis, are you nervous about today?"  Louis shrugged, then shook his head no.  "Can I ask you a question.  Why did you crawl toward the bathroom instead of walking this morning."

At first, Harry though Louis wasn't going to respond at all.  After a long pause he meekly responded, "I think I just maybe needed to feel more submissive or something?  I dunno.  Like, I obviously woke up not really in that 'little' mode we talked about, and when I realized it I just needed to be back there.  Crawling kinda helped me get there, I guess.  Plus, I felt like maybe I could show you I was really sorry."

"Are you sorry because you did something wrong or sorry that you're going to be punished?"

"Punished," Louis muttered.

"Mmmm...what if I don't want to punish you?"

Louis abruptly jerked away from Harry's tender ministrations and stared with wordless, wide-eyed confusion.  His breathing accelerated and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Harry immediately realized that he had fucked up.  "Ssshhh...babe calm down for a second.  What are you feeling right now?  Do you know?"

Louis screwed his eyes closed and vigorously shook his head no.  A tear ran down his cheek, but he was at least moving closer to Harry again.

"Okay, babe, listen, I think you just got confused for a second because you felt like I was maybe saying that I didn't want to be your Daddy right now, and you've been in here working on getting ready to submit.  Is that maybe part of it?"

Louis paused for a second before responding.  "Maybe."  He was beginning to calm down a bit more, but was still clearly not relaxed.

"Come here."  Harry pulled Louis into his arms, getting his t-shirt soaked in the process.  Louis slumped against his chest as Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back.  "That wasn't what I was trying to say, babe.  You will be punished, okay?  And I'm here, I'll be taking care of you and in charge of everything that happens to you this week.  I was just thinking that it might be fun if we let the other guys in on your punishment.  Is that okay?"  Harry hadn't actually been thinking that, but decided that when he made the comment about not wanting to punish Louis, but he realized that he couldn't tell Louis he just 'wasn't feeling it' or something equally stupid.  

Louis whispered.  "Yeah, I think so."

"What do you think about maybe begging them to punish you?  I'm sure they'd really, really love that.  Think you can put on a good show for them?  Get them all worked up over you?"

Louis sat up and looked into Harry's eyes, feeling excited again.  "Yeah, I can do that."

Harry guided Louis back to a reclining position in the tub and began gently washing Louis' body.  "Okay, babe, that brings me back to what I wanted to talk to you about.  With the guys here, I'll definitely be the one in charge of everything, but I know you want them to use you, right?"  Louis simply closed his eyes and moaned in response.  Harry noticed Louis' dick beginning to get hard, too. He smirked. "I know you can't help this, but don't get too excited yet, babe.  I need you to still be thinking with your brain for a couple more minutes."  Louis just smiled up at Harry with a look of feigned innocence.

"Okay, so, when we're with the other boys, do you even want to talk to them as, like, your friends?  Will that take you out of the scene, do you think?"

"Don't...I don't want to be, like, 'Louis,' you know?  I wanna be...I wanna be _yours_ , and you're, like, sharing me with them because you...gosh, do we have a better way to say it than 'own me'?"

"Hm, um, not that I can think of at the moment.  But, like, you wanna just be a thing for them to play with, right?  You'll be my babe, and their toy."

"Toy..."  Louis looked excited again.

"You like that?  If we all call you 'toy'?"

"Yeah, I think so.  Like, you can call me Louis, but I don't want them to.  I kinda don't want them to talk to me, like, at all.  I don't think I can deal with seeing them as my friends while they're doing weird stuff to me."  Louis cringed just thinking about it.

"Okay, what about words like 'slut' and 'whore'?  Did you realize you told us to call you a slut last night?"  

Louis just cringed more and shook his head.  "No, I don't...like, nothing mean, please.  Is that weird?  You can like, inflict pain on me or whatever, but no mean words.  I'm feeling way too needy for that this week.  If it was a shorter scene, then maybe."

That definitely made total sense to Harry.  "Okay, so, we'll call you a toy or fucktoy or plaything or whatever?"  He paused while Louis nodded.  "Alright, so, you'll definitely be sucking everyone's dick, and earlier we talked about double penetration, so you know that's happening.  Overstimulation and edging are definitely happening because, I mean, they're going to be here fucking you for  _three days_ , ideally without giving you an orgasm, so there's really no way around that one."  Harry heard Louis giggle.  "Also, just so you know, they're  _dying_ to milk you.  But, like, what about mild humiliation.  Not mean things, just, like, using you as a footstool and whatnot?"

"That's cool."

"Okay, and, well, you know how you looked and sounded like a crazed sex addict on that live stream last night?  Feel free to do a  _lot_ of that."

"So, be a huge slut.  Got it."  Louis actually winked at Harry when he said this.  "Just as long as there's no major humiliation tied to that.  I can't be horny if I'm starting to feel bad about myself.  I need to know that it's, like, actually turning people on, and I don't think I'll be thinking clearly enough to understand the distinction between playful banter and mean-spirited taunting."

"Makes sense.  Okay, so, last night you said some stuff that I didn't think you wanted to try, but maybe because you've been going so deep you want us to try some of this stuff.  So, like, drinking piss?  cock and ball torture?  And, like, the tattoo thing?  I mean, if I say it's happening, you need to understand that it's happening, no matter what you say in the moment.  So, right now that you have a clear mind but you're still in a submissive mood, I need to know -- are those things you actually want us to do?"

Louis took a deep breath before responding.  "Not that tattoo...shit, I don't even know where that came from.  I think I just wanted to show them that I was, like, really,  _really yours_ , you know?"

"No, but that's okay.  Alright, so that's probably not something you're interested in, but, um...what about piercings?  I know you've mentioned it."

"Fuck, yes."

"Seriously?!"

"Uh-huh."

Harry captured Louis' mouth in a kiss.  "You are so fucking hot.  Fuck.  I'm getting way too turned on right now."

Louis preened, leaning towards Harry for one more kiss before settling back in the water.  "Glad to hear it.  So, um...the, like...the other stuff I said.  Um, I wouldn't say that it's something I  _want_...but...like...I just.  I could do it.  If, like...if I knew that it was something that people were, you know, into, or whatever.  Louis was clearly feeling very insecure as he said this.

"Babe, would it help make you feel like we're just using you for our pleasure or something?"

"I think...maybe, it could, like, yeah.  Because, there's no way I would want to actually drink piss.  I, that's  _super_ gross, actually.  And, shit is DEFINITELY off the table..."

"...not if I say it's not, remember?" Harry interrupted.

Louis balked and looked really worried for a moment.

"I'm not into that, Louis, so don't worry.  I just don't want you to start thinking that you're actually in charge of anything.  If I say something is happening, it's happening.  I just want to know how you  _feel_ about these things so that I can make this a fulfilling experience for you.  Remember, part of that fulfillment was supposed to be doing things just because I make you do them, right?"

Louis swallowed, looking apprehensive.  "Please, Harry..."

"...Daddy..."

"...Daddy, please, no.  That's, like -- there are so many diseases that spread that way -- it'll make me puke and you can't...I mean, I don't think I can..."

"Breathe, babe.  I actually think that's completely disgusting.  I just want you to remember what the situation really is.  I'm taking care of you, remember?  I need to know how you feel in order to do that, but if there is something you really, really don't want to do, I can still make you do it if I think it's what needs to happen in the moment."

"Yeah, but, like...I was hoping that's the kind of thing the piss should be.  Because, truthfully, I do NOT want to do that.  I don't.  I just..."

"...like the idea that I  _could_ make you do it if I wanted to?"

"Yeah."

"And the torture."

Louis' only response was to stare longingly into Harry's eyes and swallow before taking two deep breaths.

"Babe, is that something you want to experiment with, even with the other guys here?  We've never done that, and it sounds really fucking intense."

After several more moments of deep eye contact, Louis swallowed again and nodded very slowly. 

Louis wanted it.  He was terrified and he knew he would absolutely hate it while it was happening, but for some reason he desperately wanted them to inflict pain on his most intimate parts.  That, to Louis, sounded like the ultimate submissive act.

"Babe, it's okay to want that.  But, I'm not doing that unless I know you are just desperate for it.  I think I told you before you'd have to beg me for it.  I plan to stand by it.  Plus, the idea of you begging us to crush your balls sounds unbelievably sexy."

Harry gave Louis a cheeky smile, and Louis was able to relax again.

"Okay, out of the bath.  It's time for the fun to begin!"

 

Harry, wearing only his boxers, led a naked, blindfolded Louis down the hall to the "sex room."  (Damn, he really needed a better name for it.)  Louis' hands were cuffed behind his back, his ass was plugged with their smallest toy (it was still a bit tender), his erection was being enhanced by a cock ring, and his nuts were fastened into a ball stretcher.  His heart was racing, and Louis wasn't sure if it was more due to nerves or excitement.  

Excitement.  He trusted Harry completely, so he knew he had nothing to be afraid of.

Louis heard a door open and his friend having a loud conversation on the other side of the door.  It grew silent as Harry led him into the room.

He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he felt Harry reaching for something before briefly letting go of his arm.  After a moment of quiet rustling, Harry instructed him to kneel.  He landed on a large, soft towel and realized that must have been what Harry was grabbing and arranging.

"Open up."

Louis obediently opened his mouth, and almost immediately felt Harry's semi-erect penis slide across his tongue.  He closed, sucked, and let everything else drift away.  He was vaguely aware of the discussion happening above him -- the other men softly swearing at the sight of Louis, and Harry explaining how everything was going to happen.  His Daddy was telling the other men what they were and were not allowed to do.  The authoritative tone that Harry used, together with the gentle pressure being applied to the back of his head by Harry's hand, made Louis feel safe and content until all he wanted was to make his Daddy feel good.

In what felt like no time at all, Harry was cumming.  Louis hadn't even needed to deep-throat, and he clearly hadn't used his hands.  He must really be getting good at this, he thought.

As he tried to pull away, Louis felt Harry's hand resist his movement.  He was supposed to stay and keep Harry's softening cock in his mouth, which he really didn't mind.

"Thank you, babe.  You're doing such a good job with swallowing it all.  That was a really good show for the guys, here."  Oh, Louis  _loved_ knowing that he had just done a good job for his first 'live performance.'

"Just one more thing, though.  You're going to drink my piss, too.  Swallow as much of it as you can, but if some comes out, that's okay.  That's why there's a towel under you, babe."

Louis wasn't really thinking complete thoughts, but he knew he didn't want to do this.  He also knew that he would do it because his Daddy said he would.  He'd already been bad once today, and he didn't want to be bad, again.  Plus, he could show everyone how damn much he just needed to be  _dominated_ by Harry.  For Louis, there was no shame in needing to be used as long as he knew that everyone else was into it.

"Fuck, Harry, are you serious?"  It was Liam.  "He's actually going to drink your piss?  Shit, I can't tell if that's fucking hot or disgusting as hell."

The others all voted.  "Fucking hot."  "Hell yes."  "Ew.  That is nasty.  Not the good kind of nasty."

Harry responded, "Nasty, yes, exactly.  However, he's going to do it, anyway.  Not because he wants to, but because I told him to.  Right, Louis?"

"Mm-hm."  Louis didn't actually want to respond, because he was actively trying to take deep breaths and calm his nerves.  

He really hadn't expected something like this to happen this soon, but he supposed he understood why Harry did this.  It would set the tone for the day -- Louis was a plaything that you could use for super-kinky acts, but he didn't need to be yelled at or bossed around.  Harry was demonstrating that Louis responds best to gentle, but firm, commands.  As Louis reasoned this out, he began to feel the tension leaving his muscles as, emotionally, he sunk back under Harry's full control.

"By the way, guys, none of you are doing any piss play with Louis, today.  If you're into it, we'll consider it tomorrow or the day after, but definitely not today.  We've never done this before, and I'm not trying to overwhelm him just yet."  Everyone quietly nodded along in agreement and silently watched the scene unfolding before them.  Unfortunately, nothing was happening.

Louis didn't realize this, but Harry was stalling for two reasons: 1) the ever-confident Harry Styles was suddenly finding his bladder a bit too shy; and 2) he wanted to give Louis time to mentally prepare himself.  The problem was that he felt Louis soften under his touch, ready for him to pee, but he still wasn't sure he could actually follow through.

Suddenly, _Harry_ was experiencing a level of anxiety he hadn't anticipated.  However, being, you know, the chillest fucker on the planet he was able to take a few deep breaths, get over it, and let loose after only going about 15 seconds past the super-awkwardly-long-pause mark.  He realized that he was going to have to be more mindful of his own feelings and not just Louis' while they were exploring new things this week.

The first splash of urine hit Louis' throat before he even realized what was happening.  As a result, he began choking and coughing around Harry's soft dick, sending urine all over his face and Harry's lower abdomen.  Harry held his head in place, but Louis hadn't really recovered before Harry was done pissing.  He'd managed to swallow maybe a few milliliters, and the rest was covering the entire front side of his body.  He'd never felt more disgusting in his life, and somehow that just made his cock get even harder.  

As he finished coughing, he hung his head and his cheeks burned bright red.  "I'm sorry Daddy.  I tried.  I'm sorry."

"It's okay babe, I think I just need to maybe give you a signal next time when I'm about to go, yeah?"

Louis nodded, still red from embarrassment at his own arousal.

"Guys, check it out.  That actually made his dick get even harder.  Holy shit."

"Fucking amazing."

"Okay, I lied earlier, that was seriously fucking hot.  The fact that he just completely let you do that and then fucking  _apologized_ for not swallowing your piss.  Fuck, Louis..."

Harry abruptly turned and cut off the commentary.  "Toy, not Louis, remember?  If you are talking to him directly, you're not calling him by name.  That's only for me."

"It's okay, Daddy.  Just, like, not very often, yeah?"

"Babe, hey, I'm in charge, remember?  It's not okay.  Your needs are actually important, here, so let me watch out for you."  Harry stroked Louis' hair as he spoke, and Louis rested his cheek against Harry's thigh.  "Anyone want a blow job from the toy while he's still covered in my piss."

Turns out, they all did.  Louis' jaw was exceptionally sore by the time he was done.

It was all worth it, though, when Harry brought over a damp rag and tenderly cleansed his body.

"Good job, Louis.  It's break time for now.  I'm going to take everything off and we'll have some cuddles on the sofa, yeah?  We'll watch a movie together, and you can kind of lay across our laps on the couch while you grab a bite of actual food and we all relax and enjoy the fact that everyone but you just had a fantastic orgasm?  You did an excellent job, baby."

 

They spent the rest of the morning lounging and, essentially, taking turns petting Louis in a generally affectionate and soothing manner.  They were touching his...well, fucking everywhere, really.  He never had less than three hands on him at any given time.  Despite his rock hard dick and painfully swollen balls, the overall effect was quite pleasant, really, and he allowed himself to just bask in the attention being showered upon him.  Because, dammit, Louis does  _love_ being the center of attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar (like the verb tenses and run-on sentences). I might fix it later. Honestly, though, probably not. I'm too old for this shit. I'm not even proofreading, for crying out loud. I guess if that bothers you...ummm...if poor grammar bothers you, you probably shouldn't be reading fanfic in the first place, so, like, go away.


End file.
